The present invention relates to wheel locks for limiting the removability of the lug nuts from a vehicle wheel.
Truck wheels are secured to truck axles by lug nuts threaded onto an array of threaded posts or studs projecting from the axle hub. The lug nuts are engaged by a simple wrench, socket, or tire tool. Just as simply, the lug nuts can be removed by thieves intent on stealing the valuable tires on the wheel. This is problematic because tires are an expensive component of any truck, especially 18-wheelers.
Efforts have been made in the past to provide devices to prevent unwanted removal of the lug nuts holding the wheel on the axle. Any such device must be easy to use without interfering with the ability to tighten the lug nuts completely. While many prior devices cover and protect a lug nut from easy removal, the devices themselves are subject to being pried apart or open to allow access to the lug nut within.
Therefore a need exists for a wheel lock that is easy to use and resists improper removal.